Talk:Satou/@comment-33797323-20180213013547/@comment-36194977-20180908223905
I feel the same. I'm on WN Volume 4 ch 10,and like how brokenly op he us, but find how he tends to shy away from danger to be annoying and justified it as being from modern civilised society. Then gets involved later when the outcome was obviously going to head south at the start, instead of masking himself from the beginning when the situation got rough in the beginning. Don't mean to sound like I'm hating but it seems to me that he tries to justify his inaction as not being his problem and against his moral, but doesn't hold back on being seemingly ruthless like when he gave absolute orders on Arisa about what she can and can't. Where we see that he doesn't open up to her fully even through she was Japanese even through he can order her to never speak of his secrets, since I guess she would try to convince to be more active in the world. Yet like a typical manga character he doesn't speak up about how uncomfortable she makes him when she tries to seduce him with her 10 year old looking body. This is all purely my speculation and I'm not that far in like I said up above so everyone is within their rights to disagree as well as have their own opinion. But I sort of wish he was more liberal about how he uses his powers like Dustin Rowe from Infamous 2 and Nagumo Hajime from Arifureta where we see them either enjoy using their power or use it as a means to an end but in either case using it without fear of what other people might think of them. For instance as a gamer programmer would they fantasies about have awesome adventures or meeting (cough) hot bodacious (cough) female adventurers or damsels in distress (to everyone out there it had to be say and I know some of think about the awesome stuff we would do in another with and being granted top tier power, and let it be said that bikini armour can't protect shit in real life unless styled like wonderwoman who is just missing the helm and leather skirt to count as gladiatorish. Back to point we would all at least a majority of guys and some women, we don't judge, like to date a gorgeous Amazon). The point I'm trying to make is that if you enjoy games, and as a game programmer he should at least on some level, the Mc should enjoy his gamer like power to the fullest I mean come on the MC from Knight & Magic loved giant robots and became a programmer for mecha games cause he like it. Then when he gets reincarnated into a magic/mecha escaflowne like world what does he do with the discovery that he's in a world that can make his dreams of piloting and making his own mecha do? He works toward that dream! This is what I would like to see at least a little from the MC here, know what I mean. I still like the series and wouldn't mind if its like one piece ith arc after arc, however I hope in later chapters the MC finds something he like to do like dungeon exploration or monster battles, or even enjoying using and making new magic. Hell I'd love it if he was into finding treasure, items of great power, or even introducing new technologies (general things that can make life easier knowledge or tools) or discovering old one. Well sorry if I sound harsh and like I'm ranting, but kind of wish for more action in the beginning. Through I guess every story starts out slow and I know it gets better from the bit of info that's on the wiki site here just wished he wasn't so laid back and passive in the beginning and even until now it volume 4 ch 10. Though I do hope they explain the stats and attributes that exists cause intellegence is here but Arisa also speaks about MND. I also wish to know why strength and Int is only at 99 is there a Level cap or attribute cap?